


Perfectly Cozy

by JoMouse



Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2019 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Stiles plans a surprise for Derek.This was written forSterek Valentine Week 2019on tumblr.Day 1: Cozy





	Perfectly Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second Sterek fic and I wrote it very quickly, but I hope you enjoy it. It is unbeta'd so all errors are mine. 
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Stiles stood in the doorway of the cabin going over his mental checklist one last time before he sent Derek a message with the address. The kitchen was stocked and he’d spent the last hour prepping the ingredients for a dinner of pasta, salad and garlic bread. Glancing into the lounge area, he took in the stack of blankets and pillows on the sofa. Finally, he checked his laptop, waking it up and checking the DVD that was in the drive for a moment to make sure it was cued and ready. He closed the top, putting it back to sleep.

Wandering out of the cabin and to the deck looking over the lake, he pulled his cell out, smiling at the texts waiting for him. The first had been sent a few hours earlier and the latest came in just as he swiped his phone open. They were all variations of “Where are you?” getting more and more frantic, but at least he wasn’t to the point of calling and leaving threatening messages when Stiles didn’t answer.

His phone let out the howl from the beginning of “Little Red Riding Hood” by Sam Sham and Pharaohs and Stiles flinched as he answered it. “Hey, DerBe-”

A low growl interrupted him, but he could hear the subtle relief beneath it. “Where have you been? Why haven’t you responded to your texts? I had to call Scott! Scott!” Derek ranted into Stiles’ ear.

“I was just about to text you,” Stiles responded voice calm despite the nerves in his stomach. 

“You should’ve texted me hours ago! Scott told me he didn’t know where you were!”

“He doesn’t.”

Derek continued ranting as if Stiles hadn't spoken at all. “I was one step away from calling your father!”

Thankfully, if Derek had called the Sheriff, he would’be allayed his fears, but not given away Stiles’ location, knowing that tonight was supposed to b a surprise. He’s still amazed that Derek had called Scott before his father, considering that despite the fact their relationship had improved, they still weren't the best of friends.

Eventually, Derek ran out of steam, allowing Stiles to cut in. “I’m texting you an address. Meet me there. It shouldn’t take you longer than half an hour by car.” With that, he hung up, debating turning off his phone, but deciding to go back inside and start cooking dinner.

He had just taken the garlic bread out of the oven and was preparing to drain the noodles when Derek burst into the cabin, panting and naked. He quickly found Stiles in the kitchen, his shirt stuck to him and his hair plastered to his forehead. “Did you run here?”

“Faster through the woods,” Derek said, his breath starting to come back to him as he crowded Stiles against the counter, ignoring the heavy pot of hot water and noodles in his arms. Pressing his face into Stiles’ neck, he inhaled deeply, his shoulders relaxing. 

After a few moments, Stiles’ hands began to ache, so he hip-checked Derek to get him to move out of the way, which he did but only enough to take the pot and walk over to the sink to drain the noodles. He was quiet but kept looking over his shoulder at Stiles, eyes tracing every move he made.

“As much as I’m enjoying dat ass,” Stiles said, slapping Derek and getting a growl in return. “There are some clothes for you in the bedroom.” Derek’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Don’t give me that look. I learned a long time ago to always have a change of clothes handy when it comes to you.”

While Derek got dressed, Stiles began transferring the rest of the food to the table. Derek returned wearing a loose pair of joggers and a white tank top, his feet still bare, just as he set down the bowl of sauce coated pasta in the center. Stiles pulled out a chair and pushed Derek to sit. 

Once he was in his chair, Stiles turned on the switch on the bottom of the electric tapers in the center of the table and dimmed the lights before sitting across from him. He tried to reach for Derek’s plate to fill it for him, but Derek grabbed his first. Shaking his head, he waited and once both plates were filled, they began to eat in silence. 

Just when Stiles thought he was going to vibrate out of his skin from the silence, Derek put his fork down and wiped at his mouth with his napkin before smiling at him. “This is really good,” he murmured, reaching out a hand for Stiles to take. They tangled their fingers together between the tapers, Derek watching as he rubbed his thumb over the back of Stiles’ hands. “I appreciate the dinner, but please don’t ever scare me like that again.”

“You know that I probably will,” Stiles said, honestly, smiling when Derek huffed out a silent chuckle and lifting fond eyes up to gaze at his face. “I just wanted to do something nice for you because you’ve been so stressed lately between work and your issues with Scott. Guess I didn’t think it through. I will  _ try  _ to think more next time.”

“That’s all I can ask,” Derek told him, releasing his hand so they could finish the food on their plates. 

They finished eating, chatting amicably as they did. Once they were done, they worked together to clean up and wash the dishes. When they were done, Stiles took Derek by the hand and led him into the lounge area and pushed him to sit on the sofa before crawling into his lap. “How long do we have the cabin for?”

“The weekend,” Stiles told him, leaning a head on his shoulder.

“Any other plans than stuffing me full of great food?” Derek asked, brushing his nose against Stiles’ ear. He nipped at it, making Stiles giggle into his shoulder. 

“Well, I do have something in mind, but you might not like it,” Stiles told him, sitting up and studying Derek’s face intently. He raised his eyebrows, lips curling up into a smirk. “Get your mind out of the gutter.” Reaching next to Derek, he picked up one of the blankets and showed it to him. “Blanket fort?” he asked, waving it in the air, voice hopeful.

Derek froze for a moment, eyes flicking between the blanket and Stiles’ face several times before his eyebrows began moving up and down trying to settle on an emotion. Finally, his lips curled up into a smile and he nodded. “Yeah, alright.”

Stiles jumped up and clapped his hands before tossing blankets and pillows haphazardly around the room before he started draping blankets over the furniture. Derek sat back and watched, chuckling darkly as Stiles began flailing and cursing at the blankets falling before slipping on one of the pillows and landing on his butt in the middle of the floor.

Standing, Derek grabbed the blanket that was trapped underneath Stiles and tugged it, flipping him onto his stomach on the floor. He laughed loudly as Stiles flailed cursing him out, never losing the smile on his face as he did so. Derek held out his hand. Stiles grabbed it and tugged, attempting to pull Derek down to the floor with him and failing. With a single yank, Stiles was lifted to his feet and falling into Derek’s chest with a giggle. “Okay, let’s get serious,” Derek said.

“Yeah, right,” Stiles muttered, straightening up and taking the blanket Derek held out to him.

Working together, Stiles following Derek’s instructions, they had a fort built taking up most of the lounge area. Derek was inside arranging the pillows as Stiles grabbed his laptop and crawled in behind him, smacking him on the butt again. Derek glared at him over his shoulder before arranging himself on the pillows, spreading his legs and manhandling Stiles until he was snuggled into the crook of his legs.

“What’s with the laptop?” Derek asked, resting his chin on Stiles’ shoulder, brushing his nose over the side of his neck.

“Well, when I was thinking of how to make this blanket fort comfortable and romantic at the same time, I thought of a roaring fire in the fireplace. Derek stiffened behind Stiles, but he just rubbed his hand over the arm wrapped around his waist. “Relax, I may have screwed up earlier, but I know how you feel about fire. Hence, the battery operated candles at dinner.” 

Derek buried his face in Stiles’ neck and Stiles could feel the heat of his cheeks while spotting the pinking of the tips of his ears at the edge of his vision. Instead of speaking, he opened the laptop and woke it up. Clicking a couple of icons, he smiled as the bookmarked page appeared in his browser. The video started playing automatically, the sound of crackling wood drawing Derek’s attention.

“Is that a video of a fire?” Derek asked, voice whispering.

“A ten-hour video,” Stiles explained as he maximized the screen moving the laptop to sit on edge of the hearth that made up the left side of the fort. He leaned back, twisting his body so he could lay his head on Derek’s chest and listen to his heartbeat while still watching the video. “Cheesy, I know.” He started to pull away as the silence wore on, but Derek stopped him.

“Cheesy, but perfect,” Derek told him, pressing a kiss to the top of Stiles’ head. “Perfectly cozy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in the video their watching, it actually exists [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZY3J3Y_OU0w).
> 
> Feel free to come say hi to me on tumblr! I'm [josjournal](http://josjournal.tumblr.com).


End file.
